Youth and Whiskey
by LavenderJessicaMay
Summary: Tony and Loki have been seeing each other for a few months now and Tony has been caught drinking whiskey while fiddling with his suit, so Loki decides to punish him with some help from Thor


Youth and Whiskey

Loki watched quietly from the shadows as Tony fiddled with his suit, making minor adjustments to the electric system to try and improve response time in the joints to make the suit feel more like a part of him. The god thought this was pointless since even in the suit this tiny mortal was still too weak to survive this brutal universe.

Tony finished working on one of the legs and turned to Loki with a smile as he reached out to pick up the whiskey on the side next to him and start sipping on it with one eye brow raised as a frown spread across Loki's face.

"What have I told you about drinking in my presence?"

"That you would punish me until I beg your forgiveness." Tony quickly downed the rest of the drink and put the glass back down. "So where is my punishment then?"

Loki walked forward slowly with an evil glint in his eye, stopping just in front of his lover and leaning down to whisper in his ear causing tony to shudder as his teeth grazed his earlobe.

"You are going to wish you had not been so insolent."

Loki picked up the younger and took him through to the secret bedroom tony had built for the two of them with soundproof walls to hide their activities from pepper. Loki dumped tony on the bed and closed the door firmly and casting a spell to ensure no one could enter and no sound could leave.

Tony watched carefully as Loki moved to the chest of draws full of all the toys the god had collected over the centuries, and watched him remove a pair of handcuffs, some rope and a gag. Then with a wave of his hand the rope and handcuffs were in place securing tony firmly to the bed.

The Loki made a second gesture and the few clothes tony had bothered to wear suddenly appeared in a pile in the corner of the room. Tony smirked and looked back at his lover.

"This doesn't feel like punishment to me."

"We have only just started boy, now be quiet."

Loki reached over and placed a kiss on Tony's lips before placing the gag in his mouth. Then he made a few gestures and Thor appeared next to his brother. Tony arched one eye brow but not bother to try and comment as Thor spoke.

"Well man of iron, this is a beautiful sight to behold, and to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Tony has disobeyed me and I'm going to punish him for it, I was hoping you would be happy to help me with this?"

"Of course brother, what did you have in mind?"

Loki looked at Tony and made another gesture with not such a pleasant outcome as suddenly there was a leather strip tight around the top of his balls. Tony frowned and tried to curse, making both the brothers laugh.

Loki then turned to Thor and whispered gently in his ear before the elder grabbed him and pressed a fierce kiss to his lips, lifting him and wrapping his legs round his broad waist. Within seconds both of them had shed all their clothes and decided to pull back from each other and look at Tony.

The sight of the two naked brothers, with their large erections proudly on show caused Tony to groan and beg with his eyes. Thor laughed and climbed onto the bed on top of their pet and start to kiss his neck as he pressed his hard dick into Tony's, making the other buck up to try and cause some friction on his aching dick.

Thor pulled back and grabbed his brother; lifting him easily and placing him face down on tony before positioning himself above the two of them. Loki was already covering Tony in marks and kisses as Thor lubed up his fingers and began to prepare his brother harshly.

Tony was trying to buck up into Loki but the god held him down tightly, summoning a rope to tie Tony down by his waist, causing him to wail.

Thor finished preparing Loki and lifted him into a better position, staring straight into Tony's eyes as he slammed into his brother. Loki threw his head back with a moan as the elder grabbed his hair and pounded roughly while Tony watched struggling uselessly in his bonds.

Thor reached round the man his in arms to start pumping his erection in time with his thrusts, and Tony watched the two beautiful men above him, his own throbbing cock lying on his stomach leaking precum.

Thor was starting to lose his rhythm now, and from the sweat dripping off the two men and the redness rising up their chests Tony could tell they were close just as Loki shot his cum all over Tony's chest with a loud yell of Thor's name, which caused Thor to cum into Loki just as loudly.

Thor lay down next to Tony panting as Loki collapsed almost on top of the younger, then the elder rolled over and began to clean the cum off Tony with his tongue.

Tony was almost at breaking point now, his cock aching so much there were tears rolling down his face. He looked at Loki, his eyes begging him to let him go and forgive him.

Loki turned to his brother with a laugh, and Thor returned the look with a huge grin on his face.

"Do you think our pet deserves forgiveness now?"

"Well brother, let's take this gag out and find out how much he is willing to beg."

Loki smiled and turned to Tony and removed the gag.

"Very well, beg for my forgiveness boy."

Tony took a couple of seconds to think before he spoke.

"Ok Loki you evil bastard, please forgive your boy for doing something as terrible as having a drink while you were watching. I won't do it again now will you please give me a blow job while Thor fucks me?!"

"Such foul language, but since I am in a good mood I think I can comply with your request, what about you brother?"

Thor laughed and lifted tony onto his lap easily as Loki removed the bonds.

"I have been waiting a long time to do this man of iron, so this will not be gentle."

Tony whimpered with delight as Loki began preparing the younger with his tongue.

Within minutes Thor was positioning the fragile mortal while Loki continued to widen his ass hole ready to receive Thor's large penis.

Thor tapped Loki on the shoulder to tell him he was ready and Loki moved round the front to inhale Tony's throbbing penis as Thor slammed straight into his prostate with no warning.

What followed was the most brutal fucking Tony had ever received, but also the best. It took half an hour before Loki decided to remove the leather strap round the top of Tony's balls just in time for him and Thor to cum together.

Tony lay down in Thor's arms, Loki curling up on the other side of Thor, and the three of them listened as pepper got home from the office and started to call out for Tony.


End file.
